The purpose of the Cytogenetics Shared Resource (CSR) is to provide individual investigators with expertise in the conventional and molecular cytogenetic analysis of human and mouse tumor cells lines, somatic cell lines and tumor tissues, as well as mouse peripheral blood and tail DNA samples. The Cytogenetics shared resource provides state-of-the-art molecular cytogenetic assays (e.g. FISH, fiber FISH, and SKY) for Cancer Center investigators engaged in peer-reviewed grant-funded research or studies that will lead to the submission of grant proposals. These services are clearly distinguished from the clinically based studies at the institution which are performed by the Clinical Cytogenetics Laboratory, under the direction of Dr. Susana Raimondi, in the Department of Pathology. Therefore, there is no overlap between the clinical studies and our laboratory's function as a Shared Resource for the investigators in St. Jude Children's Research Hospital Cancer Center.